


Like an American

by maenam



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maenam/pseuds/maenam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought this place would allow me to feel anything ever again. Drabble, Lily POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an American

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thanks to Lana del Rey for this one. Cross-posted from FFN.

You make me want to throw my head back and scream at the sky, let my hair blow in the wind. I want to simultaneously undress and cover myself in front of you. You scare me. You enthrall me. My heart breaks with every inch I move away or toward you. And I am ashamed.


End file.
